Кен Оянаги
|Кандзи = 大柳 賢 |Ромадзи = Oyanagi Ken |Стенд = Boy II Man |Возраст = 11 лет |Пол = Мужской |Национальность = Японец |Волосы = Рыжий (Цветная Манга) Пепельный (Аниме) |Тема = DU |Глаза = Коричневые (Цветная Манга) Зелёные (Аниме) |Занятость = Ученик |Манга = DU: Глава 371 |Манга финал = DU: Глава 376 |Аниме = 26 серия }} Кен Оянаги (大 柳 賢 Oyanagi Ken), первоначально упоминавшийся как «Камень-ножницы-бумага-ножницы» (ジャンケン小僧 Janken-kozō), является второстепенным антагонистом, появляющимся в Несокрушимом Алмазе. Кен - обычный ребенок, которого Йошихиро Кира сделал пользователем Стенда, и побудил его бросить вызов Рохану Кишибэ в игре "Камень-Ножницы-Бумага", в которой последний должен сыграть в свой собственный Стенд. Способностью Кена является Boy II Man. Внешний Вид Кен - мальчик маленького роста и стройного телосложения. Его одежда состоит из повязки на голову, открытых босоножек на высоком каблуке и шорт с двумя ремнями на одном плече; Предмет одежды украшен со всех сторон несколькими большими булавками. На его левой щеке большая дыра, образованная после прокалывания стрелой. У него рыжие волосы и карие глаза в цветной манге, белые волосы и золотые глаза в аниме. Характер Кен хочет стать взрослым, которого уважают так же, как Рохана. У него нет реальных знаний о Стендах с самого начала, но он быстро узнает больше по ходу матча. Он решителен в своих действиях, готов пожертвовать собой после поражения и взять ребёнка в заложники, чтобы получить еще один матч против Рохана. Он твердо верит, что удача на его стороне. Рохан описывает его как типичного бодрого ребенка с обычной жизнью и без семейных проблем, когда он использует Heaven's Door. История Кен упал с телефонного столба, в результате чего в левой щеке образовалась дыра. Эта дыра, вероятно, была вызвана Стрелой, которую Йошихиро Кира использовал для создания новых пользователей Стенда в Морио. Будучи большим фанатом игры "Камень-Ножницы-Бумага", он бросает вызов знаменитому мангаке Рохану Кишибе после столкновения с ним. Рохан, очень раздраженный его присутствием, использует Heaven's Door, чтобы обмануть и прогнать его, но Кен появляется снова, и Рохан играет в игру в надежде, что, если Кен победит, он оставит его в покое. Однако, главное намерение Кена состояло в том, чтобы одержать победу над «силой разума» Рохана, победив его в "Джанкене", поскольку он полагает, что это означает, что он превзойдет его как личность. Когда он наконец выигрывает после нескольких поражений, его Стенд поглощает немного силы Стенда Рохана и начинает изучать Стенды. Он обманул Рохана в их последнем матче, который учит его, как превзойти себя и повернуть удачу на свою сторону, а не просто полагаться на нее. Думая, что это несправедливо, он берет Шизуку в заложники, и Рохан соглашается снова с ним сразиться, но на этот раз Кен побежден честно и справедливо. Не принимая свое поражение, он бросается перед грузовиком, но Рохан прыгает с ним, и оба почти сбиты. Водитель грузовика промахивается после того, как Йошихиро Кира случайно заблокировал его зрение. Видя, что удача действительно на стороне Рохана, Кен признает поражение. Затем Рохан говорит, что ему нравится Кен, потому что он может предпринять решительные действия. Галерея Манга= Ken reaching an apple.png|Кен пытается достать яблоко RohanpunchesKen.png|Рохан бьёт ребёнка Ken Under the influence of Heavens Door.png|Рохан читает Кена своим Heaven's Door Ken_absorbing.png|Засасывает Heaven's Door Boy II Man.png|Кен и его Boy II Man Standing in a shower of falling glass shards..png|Возле Кена пролетает острое стекло но ни одно не попадает по нему Ken tries to commit suicide..png|Пытается сделать суицид |-| Аниме= Ken's 1st.png|Кен ест яблоко до проявления Стенда Ken approaches Rohan.png|Встречает Рохана Ken demands janken.png|Умоляет Рохана сыграть с ним в "Камень-Ножницы-Бумага" Ken cries.png|Кен плачет когда проигрывает Рохану в первый раз Ken threatens Rohan.png|Кен заставляет Рохана поиграть с ним Ken's second defeat.png|Яростный после второго проигрыша Rohan punches Ken.png|Рохан бьёт Кена Ken resists HD.png|Кен сопротивляется Heaven's Door Ken summons B2M.png|Показывает его Стенд Boy II Man BoysIIMan01.png|Засасывает энергию Рохана Rohan accepts Ken's challenge.png|Официально начинают турнир в Дженкин Ken menacing.png|Кен испускает угрожающую атмосферу с Йошихиро Кирой на заднем плане. Ken glass shower.png|Тестирует удача путём прохода через острое стекло Ken kidnaps Shizuka.png|Держит в заложниках Шизуку Rohan and Ken's final match.png|Финальный раунд против Рохана Ken tries suicide.png|После проигрыша пытается сделать суицид Rohan saving Ken.png|Рохана спасает Кена ценой собственной жизни Ken's new leaf.png|Кен начинает жить с чистого листа Oyanagi Ken KeyArt.png|Арт с Кеном Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Кен с другими миньонами Киры |-| Скетчи= Ken1.jpg Интересные Факты *Согласно Heaven's Door, Кен читает Shōnen Jump каждую неделю и учится в 6 классе в своей школе. Он любит футбол, но играл в бейсбол, пока его тренер не пожаловался на его длинные волосы, и он был вынужден бросить спорт (сморкаясь в шляпу тренера). Он также ненавидит перец и анпан, любит жирные куски мяса, боится дантиста и никогда не пользовался общественным туалетом. У него также нет семейных проблем. *Во время кульминации своего поединка с Роханом Кишибэ Кен восклицает: «Хорошо!» - чёткая ссылка на Дэниела Джей Д'Арби. *В английском дубляже псевдоним Кена изменен на «Rosham Boy» как каламбур на «roshambo», еще одно слово, обозначающее "Камень-Ножницы-Бумага" на японском языке. Навигация Категория:Антагонисты 4 части Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Персонажи 4 части Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты